


It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

by greerwatson



Series: Christmas Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janette and Nick open their Christmas mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> The term "Cousins" is used to refer to fans of Lacroix.

In the back room of the Raven, Nick and Janette were opening the day’s mail. Cardinals and snow, fir trees and poinsettias all passed muster, more or less, depending on the quality of the art. Occasionally, a vampire finger was snatched back hastily from a sizzling star-and-manger or Three Wise Men. 

“Bah, humbug!” said Lacroix. He left the club—knowing _precisely_ the effect those words had—and flew to CERK, where he gave a Nightcrawler broadcast that was scathing on the subject of tawdry sentimentality. 

His own mantel still was empty of cards from his Cousins, and he wondered why.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to FKFIC-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU for the Christmas Drabble Challenge.


End file.
